Reno's Origins
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Due to an accident, Reno is told he won't ever be able to walk again. It isn't long, though, before he is told by a boy named Gohan that there is a solution to the problem. Unfortunetly, there is bad news to come with it.
1. Chapter 1: Preface

**Reno's Origins**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Due to an accident, Reno is told he won't ever be able to walk again. It isn't long, though, before he is told by a boy named Gohan that there is a temporary solution to the problem. Unfortunetly, there is bad news to come with it.

**Before You Read...*sigh***

Okay. I know this is the _third time_ I have written this story, but the first one was too quick and the second one had too much filler. This time, I will find a happy medium to go with it.

Also note, I have, yet again, changed the spelling of Rino's name. The reason of this is that I like my spelling better, like how I spell "Abbie" instead of "Abby", or "Howie" instead of "Howy". I just like this spelling better.

Also note (notice how I say "Also note," instead of just "Also"), I have changed my writting style AGAIN! Well, a writter needs to find how they create their own writing style to be successful. Everyone has a different style and I'm still switching around to find mine.

Please note (yay! no also!) that the poll on my account is connected to this story. So, please take the poll and let me know! The poll has to do with *~PARINGS~*.

Enough blabber and on with the story...FINALLY!

**Chapter 1**

**Preface**

_"Stablizing biogenetic fluid. Engineering_ cells stable. Containment facility secure-"

"Biogenetic fluid stablized."

"Okay." The man placed his headphones onto the control panel and sighed. He looked up where a very large and muscular man floated in thick green liquid, clutching his knees to his chest. He stared at the monster, recalling exactly how he had gotten in there.

A large asteroid had hit near Metro City. When the police had gone to check it out, they found the man, dressed in clothes none had seen before. The hospital didn't know what to do with him and so the Ministry of Science agreed to aid to patch him back up.

That was several weeks ago. The man had yet to awaken. The Scientist wasn't sure what the Minister was thinking, letting such a large and powerful-looking monster into the facilty. They weren't even sure if the man was sane!

But, of course, his job was to keep an eye on the beast, not to throw his two cents into the matter. He turned on his heel and felt the room.

If he had looked harder as he left, he would've notice the young boy hiding in the crate that was behind where the man was standing once before. The crate had no top, and, therefore, the boy might has well been hiding in the open. But the older scientist hadn't notice the boy and that was all apart of his plan.

The young boy peeked out over the edge the crate, his deer-skin red hair camoflaging into the wall behind him. His sharp ocean blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean under the gaze of a full moon peered this way and that, clearifying he was the only one in the rather tight room. He jumped out completly, his undone jacket flying behind him, and set his books beside the headset.

He didn't care of the top book was halfway off the rest of the pile towards the headset; he just wanted to see what this newcomer looked like. He had heard so many rumors about the guy. That he was alien, that he would rip a bus in two. Perhaps even stronger then Astro, though he doubted it because he knew his friend all too well.

He swung his feet over the control panel, accidentally kicking the top book against the headset, pushing it foreward slightly, then falling to the floor. The boy shrugged and pushed the sleeves of his jacket over elbows, a rush of cool air brushing against his bare forearms.

The boy stayed as quiet as he could, tip-toeing his way over to the man's holding place. He climbed up a step onto a higher ledge surrounded by a railing except for the one place he had entered through, scanning the over-sized "alien" up and down. "Wow," he gasped silently.

Over by the control panel, the headset had fallen off the top of the control panel, sliding down the side and catching on a lever. It hadn't made any noise, so the boy was unable to hear it slipping off. He was too entranced anyway by the man. He was much larger then he had heard. He could've been eight, nine feet tall. His long, messy black hair waved in the fluid.

He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact the man was so large. Either the man played a lot of basketball, worked out a lot and took steriods, or he really _was_ an alien. And maybe there really was other forms of life out in the galaxy. Not that he hadn't believed Astro's story about his adventure on Demois, but there had to have been proof.

And it was right in front of him.

The headset tilted slightly and the weight pulled down on the lever. At first nothing seemed to happen but the click of the headset smashing against the floor, catching the boy's slightly divided attention. He turned away to snap a glance at the control panel, where there was nothing behind of on the it, save his most of his books.

He sighed and his eyes slowly traced back to the monster. The man's eyes were half-open, staring at him with next to no interest. The boy gasped, recoiling into the railing. He felt a sharp pain dig into his right thigh. He winced and looked down breifly at the sharp metal that had he hadn't noticed dig into the back of his thigh.

The boy looked back up. He watched the man's gaze detainly look at the wound, watching the blood overflow and trickle down his clothes, soaking them like water. The man stared at the wound the boy stared at the man.

Nothing happened at first. Then, as though he remembered that blood was the reason of his exsistance, his eyebrow knitted together and released a loud yell. The boy yelped and tried to pull away, but the metal stuck onto the inside of his leg like a hook caught in a fish's mouth.

The containment glowed for a breif second before exploding. The power of the explosion pushed the boy back and the sharp metal tear through orange and red cloth, skin, and muscle down the whole leg like a knife. A treacherous ripping of cloth bounced off the sound of glass shattering and a large, bone-shattering _boom_.

The boy slammed against the wall and an agonizing pain throbbed in his lower back. His legs went numb. He pressed his head against the cold floor, trying to keep himself from vomitting on the floor. He opened his mouth to scream, but it came only unvoiced. He wanted to pull himself away from the disaster, find help, but nothing could be done. He couldn't move his legs and he was far too weak from the loss of much blood from his leg.

His eyes clutched tightly together, whispering to himself anything and everything that would take his mind of the pain. His head pounded, yet, somehow, he began to relax. A sleepy feeling overcame him and he was more the willing to submit to the feeling, as long as it would take the pain away. He was drawn into the dark abyss of his unconsciousness.

As the boy lyed on the ground, helpless and hurt, a shadow appeared above him. The man stared down at the boy, dressed in nothing but a towel that drapped over his legs. His eyes showed no anger, but they showed bloodlust, the urdge to wake the boy and award him with a slow and painful death.

But, somehow, something held him back. Something unusual. Something different. As many voices began to increase in volume, the man turned his head towards the door he expected them to come through. And so, he was right. Many guards surrounded them room and several scientists hung by the door. And a very young boy.

He scanned around the room, sizing up each and every guard before huffing in disappointment. Then, by some form of black magic, he began to float in the air. The guards brought up their guns and opened fire on the strange man, but he wasn't affected by the bullets. Not a hole, not a scratch. Completely unharmed.

The man only faced one palm to the ceiling and a small, white ball appeared in his hand. Although it was very alluring, they soon learned it was distructive as it was fired into the ceiling, destroying several floors to the sky where the man easily escaped through his ability to fly. Everyone gathered under the hole to watch the man become only a speck in the sky, then a streak across the clouds as he flew away.

The very young boy dressed in blood red boots and rather loose school clothes saw the injured, slightly older, boy on the corner of his eye. He gasped and ran over to the boy, cradling the boy's head in his arms. "Doctor," he called. An elder, slightly oversized man clothed in a white lab coat turned to the two boys. He, too, gasped and made his way over.

After inspecting the damage on the boy, he nodded to a guard. "Get him to the infermery. And hurry!"

**After Notes**

Yeah. That's the Preface of Reno's Origins. If this doesn't work, then I give up one the story completely.

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Have a suggestion? I wanna know! The review button is right there.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wise Nemakian

**Reno's Origins**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Due to an accident, Reno is told he won't ever be able to walk again. It isn't long, though, before he is told by a boy named Gohan that there is a temporary solution to the problem. Unfortunetly, there is bad news to come with it.

**Before You Read**

Aye. How was your day? Why am I asking? I have no clue. It's two in the morning and this is the second chapter of the third rewrite of the fourth fanfiction idea I have ever made and watching black and white movies without sound. *sigh* That goes in order. No joke.

And for those who don't get Flute...you suck. Nah, just kidding.

Anyways, on with the story.

**Chapter 2**

**The Wise Namekian**

_Gohan landed tenderly on___the rail of Koren's Tower. He glanced around and spotted the old cat who had called for him via Piccolo-san. He jumped down from the railing and shouted, "Korin!"

The old cat turned and looked at him. It took him a moment to realize who it was, and when he did, he smiled. "Ah, son of Goku," he said. "Glad you could make it."

Gohan nodded and stopped walking when he was withen several inches from Korin. He had to look down so far, his chin was touching his chest. "You wanted to see me, Korin-san?"

Korin nodded and stabbed the stone ground with his staff. "Someone has asked me to call appon the strongest warriors of the planet. The Wise Namekian, to be accurate."

"Who?" Gohan tilted his head innocently. "The Wise Namekian?"

Korin nodded. "He has traveled from Namek to find us. He wishes to speak to you and the others alone."

"The others are coming," he said. "I called them several minutes ago."

Then, as if on cue, he could feel the others' life forces head towards the tower. Gohan spun and raced to the railing, bending over it slightly as he watched the small, white specks in the sky grow bigger and bigger until it was people floating before him.

"Hey, guys!" he called out, waving. The first to arrive was his father, Goku. It was quite obvious; Gohan had a striking resemblance to Goku. The following to arrive were Vegeta and Trunks. Then, not long after, were the rest: Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Choutzue, Piccolo, and the ever standing 16 and 18.

Once everyone had greeted and laughed with each other, they turned to Korin for their next move. "Follow me," was all he said and the Z-Fighters followed. They carefully stepped down winding stairs after Korin. Slowly, the Wise Nemakian was revealed. He was sipping a mug of a hot juice Gohan couldn't quite name, despite all his education. "I have brought you them," Korin said.

The Wise Nemakian nodded once and motioned for one to step foreward. Gohan waited for his father to, but it when he looked up at him, he realized Goku had been waiting for Gohan to take the step, as well as everyone else. Blushing slightly at this, he moved an inch foreward. "Konichiwa, Namekian-san," he greeted quietly with a polite bow.

The Wise Namekian smiled at this and bow back. He figured this as a sign of greeting on this planet. He stood but made no motion across the stone floors. "Konichiwa," he replied.

Gohan cleared his throat, knowing that the man understood English at the most. Most Z-Fighters learned almost all the languages on the planet; the needed to be able to communicate with anyone at anytime to make sure everything was going to be alright, or having to be the ones assuring it.

"You called for us," Gohan said, more a question then a statement.

"I have," replied the Wise Namekian. Gohan brushed some raven locks from his eyes as if he was hoping he could tame the wild spikes that shaped his hair. "You remember the rarity of the Saiyan population."

Everyone froze. Any mention of the Saiyan population meant only one thing; Broly.

"There is one on the planet. I have sensed it."

Trunks' stepped foreward, being one to voice the many questions in everyone's head. "Why have you come to tell us that?"

The Wise Nemakian smiled. "Because the Saiyan population is something that should be monitered. If you recall you last encounter with a surviving Saiyan, Broly-" Everyone stiffened at the recollection. "-then maybe you should consider watching over this one."

Gohan thought about this for a moment. That was true. If this Saiyan was as bad as Broly, or if this Saiyan _was_ Broly, the situation would be in bad hands. "Of course, not all Saiyans are bad," the Wise Nemakian continued. "I have proof before my eyes. But, in case we aren't so lucky, I figured I should tell you this before the situation got out of hand and into the Universe. Many planets are still recovering from Broly and other potential threats such as the tyrant Freiza, I only hope you can find peace for your planet."

All nodded.

"We thank you, Nemakian-san," Gohan said, performing another polite bow.

"Please," the Wise Nemakian said. "I am Flute."

Krillin tried hard to keep himself from bursting out and laughing at such a name, but a glare from Piccolo aided him well.

It wasn't long before everyone had begun gathered out of the room, up the spiral stair case. Only Gohan was stopped by Flute's word. "Be weary," he said. "He is back."

...

_Bulma giggled, her blue___strands of hair flowing behind her with grace. Gohan watched her dance across the large kitchen. She stopped and blushed madly when she saw the child watching her dance, but the blush went away and was replaced with a childish smile. "I got invited to the Ministry of Science in Metro City today! Isn't that great?"

Gohan smiled and nodded in delight for his friend as she continued to dance. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" he asked after a while.

She gasped and hurried out of the room, but not before she stopped at the door frame and looked back at him. "And you, too," she said with a smile. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

Gohan just shrugged. He had to look for the new Saiyan threat, but he figured there was at least a little time before the threat became something that had to be dealt with quickly. Besides, he was only going for a day...right?

...

They arrived at Metro City not but a few days later. The trip was much longer then he expected. Trunks had also come along, just for the thrill of being able to see such amazing robotic techonology. That's what Metro City was famous for, after all. Robotics.

They stepped out of the cab, where they were greeted by a large, elder man dressed in a tuxedo and a small boy in blood red boots and a loose school outfit. "Hello!" he laughed, smiling and shaking each of their hands. "You must be Bulma. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bulma chuckled. "And you must be Doctor O'Sheay. It's is quite a pleasure to meet you, as well." She stepped aside, revealing the two anxious boys behind her. "This is my godson, Gohan, and my son, Trunks."

They both smiled and waved and said hi. O'Sheay put an arm around the little boy. "This is my, er... This is Astro."

"Hello," Astro said.

O'Sheay turned to address Bulma, although it seemed he was talking to all of them. "You must be very tired from your trip. Would you like a place to stay?"

"Actually," To almost everyone's surprise, it was Trunks who spoke. "Me and Gohan have something very importent to attend to after this. Is it alright if we get to this as quick as possible?"

Bulma had already known about it all, via Trunks, Krillin, and Gohan. O'Sheay nodded. "Of course! We'll head to my office right away. Notice Miss. Yuko, will you Astro?" Astro nodded, turned and headed inside. It wasn't long before he disappeared. "Come." Gohan, Bulma, and Trunks followed the old man inside and up an elevator.

After a while of walking, Gohan spotted Astro with a group of young boys. They seemed to have been talking about something importent. There were five of them. Astro, of course, was one of the five. To his left was a large boy with a small patch of yellow hair on his head. He was dressed in a pair of overalls and a baby-blue blouse.

To Astro's right was a much smaller boy, the smallest of all five. He was wearing an odd hat and a large, thin-rim glasses. He was the one currently talking, and his voice could be heard from across the room.

Across from Astro were the last two boys. One an African-American with a blue vest and red tee-shirt. And, finally, the last boy was sitting in a wheel chair. He was fairly tan with deer-skin red or brown hair and what seemed like ocean blue eyes. He had a pile of books on his lap.

"...and I heard he was last seen near Megaton. That's pretty close! Do you think he might be looking for something?"

Astro shrugged. The boy in the wheelchair began to speak, but his voice was far too soft to be heard from across the room. Even the four other boys seemed to have been straining to hear.

"Gohan?"

Gohan snapped back into reality and looked at Trunks, who wasn't too far ahead. He hadn't realized he had stopped moving. "Ah, yeah," he said. "I'm coming."

A few minutes later, they were in Doctor O'Sheay's office. Already, there were three chairs pulled up for Gohan, Bulma, and Trunks to sit in. Naturally, they took a seat. Bulma was glad to be sitting down after all the walking through the Ministry of Science.

Bulma and O'Sheay began to speak to each other. Although, Gohan hadn't been paying attention to the conversation. He was too busy thinking about what the smallest boy had said: _ "...and I heard he was last seen near Megaton. That's pretty close! Do you think he might be looking for something?"_

Who was that boy talking about? His thoughts were interupted by a knocking at the door. "Come in," O'Sheay called through the door. The knob turned and the door opened slightly. Before the door was fully open, papers had flown through the crack. A soft, plugged voice growled in fustration and the boy in the wheelchair form earlier came through the door.

He placed on hand on his forehead and leaned his head back. Gohan immediatly recognized him as the boy in teh wheelchair from eariler. It wasn't long before a young female, no older then Bulma, rushed over to pick the papers up. "Thanks, Mizz. Yuko." His voice was bearly even heard. A pin from across the room was louder then his voice right next to anyone.

Miss. Yuko smiled and walked back over to the pink, robotic ostrage named Momo, continuing to type. "Ah, Reno," the doctor sighed. Reno looked up and realized how many more people there were in the room then he though. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. He waved slowly. "This is Reno. Reno, this is Bulma, Gohan, and Trunks."

"Um, hi," he said simply. "Nice to meet you."

He pushed the wheels of his chair until he was beside the doctors desk. "Here's the papers you wanted," he informed. "Do you need anything else?"

The doctor nodded. "No, you can go if you wish."

Reno nodded once before leaving the room. It took him a moment, but he had left. Trunks and Gohan looked at each other before O'Sheay and Bulma continued their conversation.

...

_What must've been five _minutes later, O'Sheay must've seen that the two teens were getting antsy and offered them a chance to leave. At first they were going to reject, but knew that they really wanetd to leave the room and deal with the Saiyan threat. They took the chance and left.

Currently, they were walking down a street not far from the Ministry. "So, where should we start first?" Gohan asked. Trunks shrugged, looking to his right out towards the street. His short, purple locks glided across his forehead before they set back in place again.

"Maybe we should try sensing him out, if he's even here in Metro City," he suggested. Gohan, choosing to wear a vintage hoodie instead of a gee, pulled his hood up and pressed his back against the wall. The best way to go Super Saiyan without attracting attention. Trunks, on the other hand, didn't have this chance and just remained in his normal form.

Gohan waited a few minutes before pulling back his hood. His raven hair had been replaced by golden, much higher spikes. His eyes were like teal gems glisening in the sunlight. Aside from that, he looked the same as before.

His eyes closed and he began to feel around (spiritually) for any unusual forces of life or energy. It was hard to find, but it wasn't long before he locked onto something. It was weak and small, almost completely blending into everyone else. If it hadn't been for it's unique genes, it would've never been found.

Gohan's eyes slowly slid open. "I have a trace, but it's weak," he muttered. "Should we call the others?" He hadn't need to ask; Trunks was already dialing his cellphone. Even though they were practically on the otherside of the world, they could still contact the others. That was the power of modern day's technology.

It was Krillin who picked up the phone. "Hello?" came his voice.

"Hey, Krillin," Trunks started. "We found him." He had to wait a few minutes for Krillin to tell everyone in the room before actually responding to Trunks himself. "Don't worry, though. Gohan says it's nothing to worry about."

"Either that, or it's really good at masking it's energy," Gohan added, feeling a little angry Trunks assumed everything was okay. A moment passed and Trunks muttered a "yeah", "uh-huh", and even a "So?" Another moment passed and Trunks hung up his cell phone.

"Piccolo wants us to check it out, just in case. Do you still have the lock-on?"

Gohan nodded. "It's near the park." He began down the street, Trunks following him.

When they got to the park, they were shocked to see so many people. Gohan sighed in fustration, but Trunks remained calm. Gohan closed his eyes and searched in a smaller space. It was near the playplace, just standing in a spot. A parent watching their children, perhaps? A mother nursing her child? A father telling stories of how he grew up? When they got their, they realized no. Just children playing on the playground. And it was Reno watching them.

**After Notes**

It's not what you think!

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Got a suggestion? I wanna know! The review button is right there.


	3. Chapter 3: Chaotic Bloodlust

**Reno's Origins**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Due to an accident, Reno is told he won't ever be able to walk again. It isn't long, though, before he is told by a boy named Gohan that there is a temporary solution to the problem. Unfortunetly, there is bad news to come with it.

**Before You Read**

Okay. Now that I got some sleep, everything should be okay!

On with the story!

**Chapter 3**

**Chaotic Bloodlust**

_Reno was sitting in_ a crowd of many adults watching the children play. Gohan snapped his hood over his golden hair just in case Reno looked over to Gohan and Trunks. He was watching his friends and laughed when Ken slipped and fell off the playground. Gohan smiled and tried hard to blend into the crowd, but Astri had caught him before he had.

"Hey, Gohan!" Astro called out, jumping off the playplace and running over to him. Gohan took these few spare minutes to revert back to normal, losing the trace of the weak Saiyan. He cursed quietly about this fact, but forced the smiled back before Astro noticed something was wrong. Gohan pulled his hood back.

"Hey, Astro," he said. "What's up?"

Astro's friends from eariler plus Reno came up to greet the two teens. "Nothing," he replied. "We were just playing. The meeting with the Doctor finished?"

Gohan shook his head, closing his onyx eyes whileso. "No, Bulma's still talking to him. Me and Trunks just got out earily. We were getting pretty antsy," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I'm more into the works of nature then robotics," Trunks admitted. "Time travel, really."

Gohan couldn't help but snicker. Trunks really could time travel; it was amazing. He came from about sixteen years in the future, but he was hanging in the past for a little while to be able to meet his younger self and his father. And, of course, all those who had died in the alternet future.

"But time travel is impossible," Reno insisted. "Unless you can create a rip in time and space like fabric, you can't go back, or foreward, in time. Sure, there's Deja Vu and preministions, but time travel is completely out of hand."

Trunks rolled his icy blue eyes. "Ever tried condensing dark matter into one small space and combining it with oxygen? Soild dark matter, actually. A machine that can become intangible can pass through all dimensions, not just walls. It can even pass through time."

"No," Reno said, slowly shaking his head. "Because everything has volume; the only things that can become intangible are ghosts and oxygen. But, even then, oxygen has mass. Sure, it's particals move around to form any shape and size, break apart for us to move, but it doesn't pass through time and space."

Gohan tuned out the two bickering about time travel and had his gaze trace over the three other boys. Astro had already known what he was thinking because he named off each character to him: Ken, Alejo, and Ambercrombie. Ken was the African-American, Alejo was the smallest, and Ambercrombie was the biggest.

"So, why are you here?" Ken asked after all was quiet, even the bickering of Trunks and Reno.

Gohan thought about this for a minute, deciding what the best reply would be. "Well, we were forced to join Bulma to Metro City. But, me and Trunks are looking for someone."

"Really? Who?"

"Funny you ask," Trunks said. "To be honest, we're not really sure."

Everyone (save Gohan and Trunks) looked at each other with confusing looks. "We had a lead," Gohan continued. "But we lost it. It ended around here somewhere. In fact, the person we were looking for was standing around here somewhere, but, as I said, we lost it."

Everything went quiet for a minute. "Well, maybe we can help," Astro offered. Gohan shook his head.

"No. This is something only me and Trunks can follow."

"How is that possible?" Alejo asked.

Ambercrombie cleared his throat. "Ah, don't machines have more a chance of finding someone or something then humans?"

Gohan lifted an eyebrow to the statement before Astro quickly explained that he himself was a robot. Doctor O'Sheay had brought him "back to life" and, therefore, he was standing there. He had been originally created by a man named Doctor Tenma, but he chose to live at the Ministry intead. He hadn't seen Tenma in a long time.

"Well, perhaps better then _humans_," Gohan muttered, pulling his hood back up. He changed to Super Saiyan for the third and final time to search for the force he had felt eariler. "Shhh," he said.

He searched outside of Astro's crew all over Metro City. Nothing. He sighed and reverted back to normal. "Yeah," he said. "It's gone."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Suddenly, Astro smiled. "Hey, I know! Why don't we show you around Metro City? There's lots of stuff we can do and the meeting probably won't end until late tonight." Everyone cheered in agreement. "What should we do first?"

"Why don't we take them to the Marine Park?" Ambercrombie suggested. And that's what started off their day. The crew of seven all made their ways to the Marine Park. Gohan and Trunks tried their hand at a couple games and Ambercrombie bought a rather large sub. Everyone else stuck with pizza.

Later, they decided to check out the Metro Amuzement. Gohan stayed beside Reno because he couldn't go on any rides. He was in a wheelchair. Reno insisted Gohan went on some of the rides; he woudl be fine on his own. But Gohan refused to "leave any man behind". Trunks quietly explained when he said he would stay back for the first ride that Gohan had a few troubles growing up and he couldn't leave anyone alone or go anywhere without having to feel a rather large responsibility for watching everyone and making sure they were alright. That and Gohan wasn't really all that happy on rollercoasters.

Reno respected this.

On the second ride, Gohan agreed (actually, he insisted) to stay back. He watched the rollercoaster spin in circles until a small sigh caught his attention. He glanced over to Reno. He hadn't realized how much he may have wanted to go on, too. "Have you ever been on a rollercoaster before?" he asked.

Reno jolted in shock, probably forgetting Gohan was still there. He paused for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I was on one last month," he said.

"Last month?" Gohan repeated. "How long have you been in the wheelchair?"

Reno thought for a moment. "A couple weeks," he said. "Long enough to understand how it works."

"So, you were injured less then a month ago. What happened?"

Reno inhaled, watching the rollercoaster prepare for another round. "My legs are paralyzed," he simply said.

"What happened?" Gohan repeated again.

"Nah, I was just bein' stupid. Snuk into a lab and got hurt." Gohan lifted an eyebrow. It seemed Reno didn't want to talk about the details, but he pressed Reno to spill more. Reno sighed. "Well, we had a crator hit near Metro City about two months ago. There was a man, and the Ministry took him in because the hospital didn't know what to do with him.

"He was comatose for a while. I heard so many rumours and I was curious. Doctor O'Sheay wouldn't let me go see him so I snuk in through a crowd of people. The door was open so I jumped at the chance to hide in a crate by the control panel.

"Later that night, the Ministry was closing down, you know, for the night. And, uh, I went to go seem the man up close. A headset had fallen off the top of the control panel and pulled a lever. The man woke up and startled me-" he lifted his right pant leg to reveal a large scar. "-and I got a peice of sharp metal several inches into my skin.

"There was a big explosion and I was blown away. The sharp metal got caught on something, but I kept flying and it tore through my whole leg. I hit the wall and broke the lower part of my spine- shattered it, actually- and I am paralyzed from the waist down. The docs say I'll never be able to walk again...ever."

Gohan studied the scar closely. It ranged from near his hip where Reno pointed down to just before his ankle. "I was lucky, though. I was supposed to be dead. I broke my neck and fractered by skull, but they healed while I was unconscious, which was for four days. I could've been paralyzed through my whole body, but, no, just my legs."

"That's amazing," he muttered. "that you survived that explosion."

"Yeah. I was pretty thankful. I guess I know what I'm thanking for next Thanksgivin'." Gohan laughed and agreement.

A voice called each of their names and Astro and the rest of the crew joined them. "What are we gonna do now?" Ken asked before anyone had a chance to think about it.

"Hm, I don't know." was the only answer. Then Gohan gasped.

"Oh, man!" he yelped. "I totally forgot! We have to meet Piccolo-san and the others soon. They'll be here! Maybe they would like to meet you guys?"

Everyone nodded, knowing they had nothing better to do. "They said they'd meet us by the Ministry," Trunks said. "Let's go."

About a half an hour later, they were by the front doors of the Ministry, waiting. In their time alone, Gohan told Trunks about Reno's story. There were many questions Reno probably didn't have the answer to, but Gohan felt that the man may have been the Saiyan they were looking for. But it didn't explain the force they had been following eariler.

As they were waiting, they began to talk about things that interested them and each of their backrounds. Reno opened his mouth to tell about his past when a deafening neigh screeched over the city. The city stopped what they were doing and looked up towards the ceiling of the Ministry. Then, everyone screamed.

Gohan and Trunks's jaw dropped in shock as a large, six-foot creature that had the body of T-Rex but the head of a human skull covered in sickening brown layers of flesh. It stared down, it's eyes focused on something. Reno gasped and whipped a pistol from the inside of his jacket(everyone's eyes widened; who knew Reno carried a pistol around for these type of situations) and opened fire on the creature.

The several bullets hit the creature. Angered, it leapt from the top of the Ministry. It fell at such a quick pace, Reno was forced to abandon his wheelchair and hit the deck along with the others. He pushed himself onto his back, watching the creature smash his wheelchair into bits. "Hey, the hospital gave me that!" he growled and aimed carefully at the creature.

Gohan pushed himself to his knees and looked over his shoulder at Reno and the creature. "What is that?" he gasped. One scream stood out from the others, and he looked over to see a young woman get pushed onto her back by another creature with the same appreance. It leapt onto her chest and closed in on her face, snapping skin between it's teeth and pulling it off.

The woman screamed. Gohan thrust out his palm and sent a small Ki blast. It hit it's designated target. His eyes traced back to Reno, who was trying to keep himself from being eaten alive by the first creature he had been shooting at. His gun layed just out of arms reach and he threw a couple good punches to get the creature off of him.

Gohan thrust foreward to aid his paralyzed friend, but something knocked the wind out of him and a couple feet to his right. Again, his gaze watch attracted by a creature, but this one was different. It stood on four legs like a dog, it's shape difficult to discribe. It's red eyes glew with bloodlust and charged at Gohan again. But, this time, Gohan was ready and he rolled to one side and the dog-like monster, unable to stop, crashed into a light post. It fell and didn't get back up.

He turned and looked around the street. Everyone was preoccupied by some creature thing. It was like war out there! Finally, he spotted who he was looking for. "Trunks!" he cried. "How much longer?"

Trunks didn't reply as he finished off the remaining creatures. "Not much longer now. I think that was the rest of them." Even though both sentances didn't really connect, Gohan understood what he was talking about. He opened his mouth agree when he was interrupted by a yell.

Trunks and Gohan spun around and spotted Astro who was staring in horror at the predicament Reno was in that Gohan had forgotten about. The two gasped.

Reno lunged to his right to grasp the pistol but the creature was quicker and visiously bit down on his shoulder. It turned Reno onto his back again, farther away from the pistol then they stared with. Then, as if something clicked, Reno's eyes narrowed and his next movement became a blur to most people.

The scientist boy thurst his arm foreward and injected it deep into the creatures chest. It howled. Gohan's eyes widened in terror. Reno's hand clasped a pulsing object and he quickly and steady ripped it out. The creature screamed and fell onto it's side. Reno leaned up and watched the creature melt into the ground and it's heart melt away from Reno's hand.

As quickly as it came, Reno felt the moment of chaotic bloodlust disapate into the afternoon air and he froze, his brain catching up to his physical movements. Astro watched for a moment and then moved foreward slowly, placing a hand on Reno's shoulder. "Reno?" he asked.

Reno didn't reply; he was in shock.

...

_The following day was_ nothing but questions and answers. Gohan learned that the creatures that had attacked were scientific exparaments from New York (or Manhatten, or something like that) called Neo-Mitochondria Creatures, or NMC for short. They had been released into the world a few days after Reno's accident. But that been the first attack on Metro City for two weeks, sometime before Reno woke up.

Also in the following day, the rest of the Z-Fighters arrived and it was decided that they would stay for longer then expected. Bulma had the chance to return home but she refused, her interest in these creatures rather great.

Everyone had learned about what had happened the previous day. O'Sheay was a little worried about Reno, but the teen had returned to his daily life without skipping a beat. He had even called Piccolo to ask if he could snatch some Senzu Beans on the way there.

"You wanted these?" he grunted in a low voice, handing a small brown package. Gohan's eyes lit up with delight.

"Yes," he said. "I did. Thank you, Piccolo-san!"

"Anytime kid." Gohan hurried out of the room and down to Reno's office. He was currently researching some information about the creatures that had attacked Metro City the previous day. In the room with him were Miss. Yuko, Doctor O'Sheay, Astro, and a few other scientists.

He tapped Reno on the shoulder and he spun to see Gohan holding a small beige bag in one hand and a big smile plastered on his face. He blinked, finding his peer staring at him fairly scary since it seemed like he appeared out of thin air. "Can I help you?" he mustered.

"Actually," he said. "Reverse 'you' and 'I'."

"Can you help I?"

"Yes, I can," Gohan smiled with overwhelming joy. It was being to freak Reno out to the point where he was pushing Gohan by the shoulder to give him some personal space. "Eat this." Gohan handed Reno a small green bean.

He examined it untruthfully, O'Sheay and the others watching the two teens share a small conversation about the thing. Gohan insisted it would cure his paralysis but Reno kept repeating that the doctors said that he would never walk again: no surgry, no medicane, nothing.

Gohan rolled his eyes and forced the bean into Reno's mouth while he was still comtimplating whether to eat it or not. He hadn't the chance to spit it out and he swollowed it without trouble. His face switched between shades of red and green. "Are you crazy?" he cried. "You could've killed me!"

He figured he was leaning up into Gohan face, continuing to yell about how dangerous it was just to shove the peice of food in his mouth. He could've choked him. Killed him!

"Reno!" Reno's lecture was interrupted by a gasp that made him turn his head. He turned too fast, however, and received a head rush. At first, he was confused by the whole thing. Everyone was staring at him in shock.

He glanced at Gohan, earning another head rush. "What did you do to me?"

Gohan laughed at his response and pointed at him. "Look at yourself!" he laughed. "No, really! Take a look!"


	4. Chapter 4: Backround Check

**Reno's Origins**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Due to an accident, Reno is told he won't ever be able to walk again. It isn't long, though, before he is told by a boy named Gohan that there is a solution to the problem. Unfortunetly, there is bad news to come with it.

**Before You Read**

In the last chapter, I wrote " "Can I help you?" he mustered." I almost wrote "mustard" instead of "mustered". Nice, AK.

Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 4**

**Backround Check**

_Reno glanced down to_ the ground, and then his jaw touched it. He was standing! He could move, walk, run, play. He could do anything he wanted to for the last several weeks. He took a step foreward before collapasing into Gohan's arms.

"Careful," he said. "It's been a while since you've moved your legs."

Reno looked up at him and Gohan felt a pang in his heart at the look in those ocean blue eyes: helplessness, some form of respect, sorrow, and a very odd shape of pain. "Thanks," he muttered with a small smile, the mix of emotion draining away. Gohan smiled back and helped Reno back to his feet.

Everyone else was stunned. After a few steps, he mastered being able to walk again. He laughed and leaned back, throwing his hands in the air. At first, Gohan thought perhaps Reno was just celebrating that he could walk again but he was proven wrong when Reno threw himself foreward and performed a cartwheels, followed by a few flips and finally a mid-air flip. _Then_, he cheered.

Gohan thought about this for a minute. Perhaps he would need to speak to Reno later, but only after everyone celebrated Reno's recovery.

...

_They had scouted the_ town over and over. And everytime they locked onto the signal, it would lead them to what seemed like someplace random and they would lose the signal. Gohan returned from his last trip and sighed. So, the newest Saiyan was in Metro City. They lived there. It was their home. Or, at least, Gohan concluded.

He wiped his forehead and sat on the steps of the Ministry. Reno was off making up for lost time, practicing his flips and other acts. He hadn't known Reno was such an athletic child. It must've sucked to want to flip and not be able to even stand. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he couldn't move. He'd be stuck doing school work all his life and not be able to defend his family in the need ever arised.

He was in such deep though he hand't realized Astro was sitting beside him. "Nice day, huh?" he asked.

Gohan jumped but relaxed a bit. "Oh. Yeah," he said. They both were quiet for a moment before he turned to Astro again. "You wouldn't mind if I asked you a question, would you? About Reno?"

Astro nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

"Well, I was wondering. He can do such amazing acrobatic skills; where did he get his lessons from?"

Astro chuckled. "When I first met Reno, he was dressed as a robot."

"Halloween?"

"No, not Halloween. It was in October though." Astro turned towards the setting sun, being able to watch it go over the horizon. Gohan followed his gaze. "He was found and raised in the Robot Circus."

"Really?" Gohan's eyes went wide with astonishment. "And his parents didn't mind?"

"Well," Astro looked down and shrugged before looking back up again. "The only family Reno's ever had were the Robot performers who found him and raised him." Gohan choked on this fact. Reno didn't know his parents? It almost seemed...too possible. "He never really said anything about what he did when he wasn't performing, but man, when he started reminecing about his performences all over the place, he sounds like an old man talking about World War 2."

Gohan laughed at the thought. He must've loved being in the circus; being taught tips and tricks and all sorts of crazy stuff. "I guess that's where he learned so much about robots, eh?" he guessed.

Astro nodded. "You bet," he laughed. "When he learned he would never walk again, he cried. No, seriously! He just wailed. I felt so bad. Who _would_ want to be on a wheelchair for the rest of his life?" Gohan nodded an agreement. Another moment passed. "What was it you gave him, anyway?"

Gohan smiled. "It's a Senzu Bean," he explained. "Heals any wounds, injuries...paralysis... Great to have especially when you have to fight a battle."

"Huh?"

Gohan froze. It had accidentally slipped out! He didn't mean to say it. He quickly thought of a way to cover it. "You know. Ah, when you're friends get into fights all the time and they get a broken nose or something, you just slip it to them with a smile and they're all better. Looks like they kicked the other person's butt!"

Astro chuckled. Gohan wasn't lying. In fact, it was the truth! He just didn't tell _his_ particular situation. The sun finally set and it wasn't long before Reno came along. "Hey, guys," he greeted with a wave. "How's it been?"

Gohan and Astro stood up and allowed Reno to walk up the stairs to join them. "Great," Gohan said. "We were just talking. How's the practice coming along?"

Reno smiled and quite litterally threw himself into Gohan, wrapping his arms around the startled boys arms. "!" he cheered.

"Okay, okay! You're welcome. Could you let go now?" Reno nodded quickly and let his death grip disipate and a blush replaced it.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said nervously.

Astro was the first to reply. "I thought I only saw Zoran act that way," he laughed. Gohan broke out into chuckles. A minute passed and the boys settled down. "Well, I gotta go. Doctor is expecting me home soon. I'm not supposed to be out after dark."

Reno and Gohan waved goodbye. "I thought you lived with Astro and the Doctor," Gohan said.

"Actually, I live with Miss. Yuko. She has to stay late tonight, so I'm available for a while."

"Sounds good," Gohan said. "Cause I have a few questions I wanna ask you."

...

_The two teens settled_ around a table with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. They had chosen to go to one of the few Tim Hortens in the U.S. Canadian fast-food resterants like these were the best place to discuss over a hot drink (you haven't lived until you've tried a Large Double-Double and a doughnut (I prefere strawberry, but you can have Boston Cream if you want) from Tim Hortens. They even give you mugs and plates if you say "for here"!) and something to munch on whileso.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Reno asked, taking a tentitive sip of his hot chocolate.

Gohan bit into a Maple Pecan Danish (yum!) and folded his arms on the table. "That man, in the tube, the day you were crippled...what did he look like?"

"Why do you ask?"

Gohan inhaled, as if preparing to speak a long explaination. "I think he might be the man we're looking for," he replied.

Reno nodded. "Well, in that case...He was a big man. Muscular, at least seven feet tall. From what I heard, he weighed at about two hundred sixty-four pounds. Long black hair. Like yours could be if you grew it." Gohan tried to peice the appearences together to form someone. "He had black eyes, like you and your dad. In fact, you three look incredibly alike. I wouldn't doubt if he was your uncle or something."

Gohan choked on air. "My uncle is dead," he said bluntly.

Reno frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that." But the spoken words made Gohan laugh.

"No, you don't. Trust me. He was an evil coo-coo nutso who killed- ...um, almost killed my dad and myself. And I was only four."

"Okay, I'm happy to hear that?" Gohan nodded with approval. Reno blinked before continuing on. "Anyways, when I saw that man look at me...you know, it was really weird. Like he had never seen a human before. But the second he saw my blood-WHAM! The tube _exploded_. No one believes me when I say it, but I think the explosion was connected to his emotions. He yelled and the thing _exploded. Exploded_!"

Gohan nodded. "It's strange, though," Reno continued. "I thought for sure he was gonna kill me. Light me on fire, make _me_ explode, but he just stood over me. Or, at least, I'm sure it was him. Maybe he was thinking too hard or his judgement was clouded when he was enraged or something. I'm not sure.

"I heard he could float, though. I heard he made a large ball of acid light that burned through the whole Ministry and he just floated away. Into the sky and-BAM!-gone. Notta trace. Just...gone." Reno took a second sip of his hot chocolate.

It seemed like Gohan was staring at Reno but he figured he was just staring into space, trying to peice everything together. "I think he's the one we're looking for," he said darkly before leaning back and finishing off his danish.

Reno paused. "Is that good?"

Gohan shook his head. "If he sounds like what he sounds like, he could be dangerous. He could very well destory the whole world."

"_WHAT_?" Reno screech, drawing attenion from the whole resterant. He blushed and quietly told everyone to go back to their day. "Destory the whole world?" he whispered furiously.

Gohan nodded. "I know one man who could anything he wanted to: anyone, anytime, anywhere, anything. Take him off in single combat and he makes sure your death is bloody, slow, and very, very painful." He noticed the color drain from Reno's face until he, yet again, realized he let too much slip. "Of course, that guy is just from a storybook, you know?" he quickly muttered with a chuckle.

Reno just nodded, his suspitions suddenly rising. What was Gohan hiding? He had Gohan in a corner now; it would be the best time to ask questions. "Why are you looking for this man?" he asked. A typical question with a hopefully typical answer.

Gohan looked up and swollowed. "He is very importent...to us. It's for...security reasons that don't concern you. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Reno said. "I just thought that this man fell from the sky in a large crator, blew up a holding tube, destoryed have the Ministry, and flew away would be a little more wanted for then just 'security reasons that don't concern me'. You know, I wanna see where this guy is from and I wanna know everything about him. You are not finding this guy without me."

Gohan stared at Reno for a minute. "Why?" he asked like it was a riddle to him.

"Because you're hiding something," Reno said truthfully. "and because he crippled me and almost destroyed the Ministry. Someplace like home to me. If some person came along and made a hole in your roof, you would not be happy right? Right?" Gohan nodded. "And maybe this is just wishful thinking..." Reno paused. "...but I think it has something to do with who I am, and where I'm from."

Gohan set down his hot chocolate. He caught onto the signal again, and this time it was nice and strong. "This does have to do with who you are," he said. "and now I don't think that man is the one we're looking for anymore."

...

_Goku yawned for the_ fiftith time that hour. He had been stuck in that room for the past three hours, forced to watch tv. In the several days he had been there, he had made friends with some of the people there. Miss. Yuko, Astro and his friends, the Doctor, and various other characters who worked at the Ministry.

There was a knock at the door of the room he was currently staying in and he, being the only one _in_ the room, answered it. When he opened the maple brown door and behind it was a young girl about his son's age. Mayorian possibly. She had dark skin-lighter then Ken's, darker then Reno's-and short, dark hair that curled up about her chin. She was dressed in a nice light blue gown and two different earings, one long and the other short, dangling from her ears.

"Hello," she said, a little confused.

"Hi?" Goku simply replied.

They stared at each other for a minute before the girl spoke up. "I'm sorry. I was looking for someone. I guess I have the wrong room."

Goku nodded once and thought for a moment. "Want something to eat?"

...

_Krillin arrived a little _while after the girl did. When he saw her, he asked for her name. She simply replied her name was Abbie and she was looking for a boy named Reno.

"Hey, I think that's the kid Gohan helped," he mused. "Why don't you stick around for a while? Gohan and the kid-Reno, is it?-will come here soon."

Abbie nodded and took another bite of her sandwhich. She set down the sandwhich and sighed. "Almost makes me wonder what he's doing right now..."

...

_On the other side_ of the city, Reno was yelling and walking at the same time, Gohan desperetly trying to keep up and convince him it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

"Oh, yeah, not so bad," Reno mocked. "I can't believe you can say that like it's nothing! You make it sound like your Percy Jackson-'oh, hey! Guess what? You're a Demi-God!' You know how-argh!" He flipped face first into a trashcan, forgetting to look his direction. He screamed and kicked until he pushed himself out of the can and kicked it. The trashcan went flying down the street.

Gohan placed a hand on Reno's shoulder. "Look on the bright side; you could've been Namekian."

Reno's voice lowered to a hateful growl. "Son Gohan," he hissed slowly through his teeth. "I absolutely _hate_ you."


	5. Chapter 5: Sparring Session

**Reno's Origins**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Due to an accident, Reno is told he won't ever be able to walk again. It isn't long, though, before he is told by a boy named Gohan that there is a solution to the problem. Unfortunetly, there is bad news to come with it.

**Before You Read**

Yep. Another day, another...something.

Sorry it took forever for me to update. I had writer's block...ha ha! I am also unsure if this is long or not because I have made my screen resolution smaller. Yay?

On with the story!

...

**Chapter 5**

**Sparring Session **

Everyone jolted as the door swung open and slammed against the wall. "For the last time, I'm not going to-ARGH!" Abbie winced as the door slammed close again, smacking Reno in the face and sending him flying into the wall behind him. He jumped to his feet and stormed back into the apartment, fuming silently in his head.

He hadn't noticed Abbie until she cleared her throat. He glanced up and saw her. He immeditaly paled. "Abbie..." he said. Gohan suddenly burst in, the door bounding feriously off the wall and smacked him in the face, sending him into the wall behind. Few winced this time.

Reno broke into a smile, regaining what color in his face, and dropped down beside the Princess, drapping an arm over her shoulder. "You wouldn't understand how happy I am to see you right now."

Abbie giggled and hugged Reno. "I'm so glad to see you, too!" she said.

Gohan had obviously recovered just as quickly because he was suddenly beside the couple. "Who's this?"

"I'm Abbie," she giggled.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You're dating?" Reno shrugged.

"Took a while to ask," he said with a blush. "But, yeah."

Gohan turned and glanced at Krillin long enough to mouth the word 'fail' and turn back to Reno and Abbie again.

Behind them, Trunks had burst into the room. "I found out who the Saiyan is!" he screamed before the door slammed against the wall and smacked Trunks in the face, sending him into the wall behind him. No one even looked.

Astro, who had entered the room sometime after Abbie arrived with Krillin, walked over to Trunks and let him in. "What's a Saiyan?" he asked.

Trunks rubbed the back of his head, not realizing people other than the Z-Fighters were in the room. "Nothing," he muttered. "I'll explain later."

Reno stood up and wrapped a mock-friendly arm around Gohan's shoulder before slapping him on the back roughly and saying, "Why doesn't Gohan tell us? He did such a fine job of telling me."

This put Gohan on the spot quite abruptedly and he studdered over a few words before finding the correct ones to use. "Well, a Saiyan is an Alien from a planet in outerspace called Planet Vegeta and my dad and Vegeta came to Earth and there are only a handful left and you know them all except,-"Gohan grinned quite largely at the next part."-my pride and joy!"

Everyone paused before Goku filled them in. "Goten, my second son. Seven years."

"Where is he now?" Abbie asked, reversing the way her legs were crossed.

Gohan shrugged. "At home with Trunks and mom," he said. "Safe, where he should be."

A moment of silence passed over the room, the soft ticking of a clock echoing through the room.

"Anyways," Astro began. clearing his throat and breaking the silence. "You were saying something about who the Saiyan was, Trunks?"

Trunks, Gohan, and Rino exchanged glances. Before the two already known Half-Saiyans stared at Reno with intense looks, resulting in a sigh from the semi-redhead. "Okay. I have something to tell you."

"Your a homosexual," chuckled a voice by the door.

Reno hissed, "Does this really require an audience?" Standing in the doorway was a strangely cocky Ken with Alejo and Ambercrombie chuckling behind him. "What's with you anyway?"

"Nothing," Ken insisted. "It just seemed like the perfect time to say that."

Reno glared daggers at Ken before returning to his 'big announcement'. "Don't kill me," he begged before taking a deep breath and quickly going though everything, talking a mile a minute. Then he panted and took a second deep breath. "There, understand?"

"No," Abbie scowled. "You were suddenly Sonic the Hedgehog for a minute."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Slow down, Spiky," he muttered.

With a hiss of fustration, a cluch of his fists, and a stamp of his foot, he tilted his head back and shouted, "I'M NOT HUMAN!"

Everyone froze. "Em, Saiyan," Gohan interjected, much to Reno's dismay.

The room was quiet until Ken broke the silence. "What's a Saiyan?"

...

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad," Reno groaned, pacing back and forth. Gohan rolled his eyes, already having enough of Reno's stressed out behavior that seemed to have had no end to it.

"Relax, Reno," he ensured. "I promise everything will be okay."

For a moment, he thought he saw Reno release a bit of tension, but it quickly came back as the doc burst into the room. "This is outrageous!" he shouted, marching over to the boys. "You couldn't possibly be Saiyan. You're nothing like one!"

Reno looked to Gohan for support, but he just shurgged and Doctor O'Sheay began again. "They fight, they're strong, they eat far too much for they're own good! No manners, no compassion, no love-" Gohan cleared his throat. "What?" O'Sheay snapped, however Gohan did not budge.

"I believe I am Saiyan, too, and therefore, I am living proof Saiyans can change. Same for my father, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten." He counted his fingers (although his eyes were closed) for every name he stated.

O'Sheay blinked. "You're Saiyan, too?" he studdered.

Reno slapped his forehead with embarresment. "This is going to be a long day," he whispered.

...

Far off in the ruins of Megaton, a very large man stood in the center of distruction and mayham. He watched as everything burned and felt to bits. Nothing was left. What he had been looking for was not here.

He tilted his head back and released a mechanically evil scream which quickly changed to a laugh which was almost insane. His moment of insanity reached to an end as quickly as it came and he only had time to mutter one name, one that had not been known by anyone or who would've owned the name.

"Hanayasai..."

...

"Okay, goodbye, go home, never to be seen again, never-ever-ever!" Reno shouted pushing Gohan out the door.

"Hey, what! Why?" he questioned, trying desperetly to holdback yet use enough force to keep himself from leaving the door.

Before Reno could reply, Vegeta laughed and trotted out the door himself. "Yes, let's go. A weak Saiyan boy is all he is and he isn't worth training. Now, let's go home so I can train myself."

Gohan whinned. "Vegeta, we have to train him. Who knows. Maybe he'll be as strong as me."

"Gohan's right," a gruff voice clearly belong to Piccolo. "If Reno does prove to be strong, he will become a great addition to the Z-Fighters. If not, his intellect will aid in Human Enhancement."

Reno smiled. "Nice to know I am helpful whether I agree or not. Now, LEAVE!"

"Just one sparring session?" Gohan pleaded. "Please? Just to see if we can make you strong."

The young undefined Saiyan tilted his head to one side, staring at the ceiling in a thoughtful manner. "How about no?"

"Please?"

"No. Now, shut it."

"Abbie!"

"What are you _doing_?"

"What do you _think_?"

Just then, the Mayorain girl fluttered down the stairs and stared at the four males arguing three against one. "Reno," she said in a sing-songy tune. "Maybe you could not be stubborn for a minute and just one spar?"

Reno sighed and released Gohan's shoulders. "You had to bring her into this, didn't you?"

...

It wasn't long before everyone was gathered in a line just outside Metro City. "Are you ready?" Gohan asked, a giant grin smeared on his face.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Reno replied flatly, waiting for the day to end.

Gohan's grin downgraded to a knowing smirk. "Okay," he chuckled and rushed foreward, cracking his forehead against Reno's. Reno gasped and stumbled backwards, grasping his forehead.

"Damn, that hurt!" he growled, trying to lessen the pain. "Talk about using your head."

The next move Gohan made with a fist to the stomache which sent Reno tumbling backwards into a boulder. The boulder didn't crack, but it caused a yelp from the young teen. His eyes shot open and he had bearly anytime to duck to avoid a punch from Gohan.

Gohan's fist kissed the boulder and Reno flipped to a one-handed hand-stand before flipping back onto his feet, his lab coat floating behind him. He spun around, Gohan slightly frozen in confusion and surprise.

Reno learched foreward, taking advantage of Gohan's distracting thoughts. He threw one punch, but it was easily caught by Gohan who tossed him over his shoulder. Reno felt his elbow bend out of place for a second. He ignored the injury until it popped back into place and he landed chest-first onto the ground.

He pushed himself to his hands and knees, then rolled to the side out of pure instinct to dodge a drop kick. He pressed a hand against the ground and pushed himself onto his shoulder so he could tumble back onto his feet in a crouch. He raised to a stand and assumed a stance.

Gohan stared at Reno for a moment, as if expecting something to happen. Nothing did, however, so he took the first move and rushed Reno, who stood waiting. Gohan threw a right cross, which Reno pushed away, leaving Gohan open for an attack.

Reno took advantage of the opening and brought a knee to Gohan's stomache. _Direct hit,_ Reno chuckled in his head. He blinked and realized his attack hadn't affected Gohan in anyway. Now he was open for an attack.

He cursed. Using Gohan's body and his knee as a support and brought his second foot off the ground and tossed his leg into the side of Gohan's head, which also did no damage. Gohan grasped Reno's foot and spun around, tossing the boy behind him.

Reno screamed as he flew directly into a tree and slid to the ground. He got to his feet and took a step foreward. The step sent a jolt of pain through his whole body and he collasped to his knees. He pulled his pant leg up to revealed a badly bruised sprain. _Now what am I going to do?_

"C-can we take a break?" he called to Gohan.

Gohan shook his head in surprise. "A break?" he gasped. "A break-are you joking?"

"No," Reno hissed. "I think I sprained my ankel."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Oops, too much power," he muttered and raced over. Reno showed him his ankel. The others were watching from quite a distance. Bulma and Astro ran over to help.

"What happened?" Abbie asked Ken, who was beside her.

Ken shurgged. "Beats me," he muttered, trying to get a better look. It was about five minutes before Gohan slung Reno's arm over his shoulder and helped him begin the walk over to everyone. "I think he's injured."

"Oh, I should've known this was a bad idea," she muttered.

Abbie glanced over at Goku who looked both shocked and ticked off at the same time. Which was true. Shocked because Reno had held off Gohan in his base form for so long and ticked because Gohan lost control of his power during the fight.

He jogged over to his son and the newest Saiyan and swooped Reno off his feet. Reno couldn't help but feel a bit unconfortable about the way he was being held. "I'm not a baby," he groaned. "But thanks anyway."

Goku chuckled in his normal way before turning to Gohan and letting him know (nicely) that they were going to talk later about what happened. Then he turned back and congratulated Reno on a good fight. Although Reno didn't feel it was much of a fight.

Krillin and a few other humans plus Trunks were beaming with excitement. "Dude, that was awesome!" Krillin cheered when Goku gentally placed Reno onto the ground. He immediatly latched onto Gohan for support.

"Thanks," he chuckled with a blush. "It really wasn't all that great."

Krillin scoffed. "You'd be surprised."

Off to the side, Vegeta watched as everyone let Reno in on a few tips for the next spar, which Reno denied was going to happen. "You can feel it, too, don't you, Vegeta?" Vegeta nodded.

"Cauliflower," he scoffed. "Typical. I should've guessed that would be it. Father like Son, just like Kakkarot and his two brats."

Piccolo shifted uncomfortably. "Let's just hope that if we dealt with him once, we won't again."

"I wouldn't bet on it, Namek," Vegeta chuckled. "Saiyans are an unexpectable race."


	6. Chapter 6: Story Exchange

**Reno's Origins**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Due to an accident, Reno is told he won't ever be able to walk again. It isn't long, though, before he is told by a boy named Gohan that there is a solution to the problem. Unfortunetly, there is bad news to come with it.

**Before You Read**

Yep. I'm in the mood for writting Reno's Origins and I almost want to draw a scene from Reno vs Gohan. I think it would be cool.

Also, in the last chapter, I wrote Rino instead of Reno because that's actually how you spell his name. But I spell it Reno because it's just looks cool.

Anyways, on with the story!

...

**Chapter 6**

**Story Exchange**

"Told you it was a bad idea," Reno muttered, leaning back on his chair.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Just be glad I had a whole bag of Senzu's and not just one."

At first, Abbie wouldn't let Gohan near Reno until she bandaged up his leg. Reno let her play doctor for a while until Vegeta told her off and shoved a Senzu Bean down Reno's throat. Abbie and Vegeta were on bad terms ever since then.

Vegeta insisted that he would be the one to train Reno, which was quite odd since he wanted to leave so quickly.

"I think it would be best if I trained him," Gohan said.

At this, Goku laughed. "Gohan, you've never trained anyone other than your brother. Besides, _you_ might be the one to use far too much power during training if you broke his leg. Maybe me and Piccolo should. After all, we _did_ train Gohan and we have an idea of how to train Reno."

Reno felt a little weird about people fighting over who should train him. They treated it like it was an everyday thing, and not just a one time adventure like the first time Abbie came and brought Zade with her. Almost made him wonder where he was now...

"Look, look, look," Reno chuckled, pushing his hands foreward in a sign of them slowing down. "How about we don't train and you guys can go on your merry way knowing that I'm not a threat, hm?"

"How about we do and say we didn't," Gohan comprimised.

Reno squinted in confusion. "That doesn't even make sense."

"_You_ don't make sense!"

Goku sighed. "Why not think about this, Reno? If you train and become stronger, you can protect your friends."

Reno laughed and pulled his robotic friend (Astro) to his side. "That's what Astro's for."

"Huh?"

"Obviously your methods aren't working," Vegeta laughed as Astro continued his conversation with the rest of his friends. "How about this. If you let Kakkarot and the Namek train you, I'll take you to see your father."

Everyone gasped. "You knew my father?" Reno exclaimed.

Vegeta's smirk grew. "Of course. Gohan's met him."

Gohan blinked in confusion. Reno grabbed Gohan by the shoulders and shook him, demanding, "Who's my father?"

Once Gohan regained his senses, he stared Reno in the eyes with a painful compassion. "Vegeta said I've met him. But I don't know who he is."

"Yes, and even if I took you and you didn't train," Vegeta continue. "your father would be very disappointed to see your weaker than baldy over there."

Krillin growled. "Hey! No bald jokes!"

Reno looked to the ground the same way he always did with a pained expression. He wandered to the window, lost in thought. _If I train, I might have to leave everyone...again. _He looked over his shoulder at Abbie, who was having a insult compitition with Ambercrombie. Everyone else was watching with laughter. _And I don't want to have to leave._

He looked at the clouds which were becoming dark due to the night and the heavy rainfall soon to come. He heeded no attention to Gohan who was standing beside him until he spoke. "You don't want to leave here, do you?" Reno shook his head. "I can understand." Gohan patted Reno on the shoulder lightly and tried to look into his eyes, failing miserably, however. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

...

There was silence for the first ten minutes of the walk, in which they had left the city and ventured to where they had their sparring session. It hadn't begun to rain, but the thunder and lightening threatened a storm.

They continued passed a treeline and came to a small docking area. "Follow me," Reno said, leading Gohan down to the dock. Reno pushed open a door where a large pool was. Inside the pool was a dolphin of a color Gohan had never seen before.

The dolphin was sleeping quietly in it's waters. When Gohan got a closer look, he realized that the dolphin wasn't a living creature like he presumed, but a robotic one. Reno quietly explained about Kokoro, which made Astro who he was, too.

Reno lead Gohan down a concrete strip. Gohan tried to think of what it could've been possibly used for. Reno saw it as a place to think. It was the same place he went to when he been fustrated with Gideon for beening scared. Gideon was the dolphin they had seen in the pool.

Reno sat the edge of the concrete strip, his feet just dangling above the waters. Gohan followed suit. There was a long silence, and only the sounds of the waves crashing against the walls and the winds picking up power. It whipped the boys hair around, but they ignored it.

"When I four," Gohan began, breaking the silence. "my uncle had come to take my father away." Reno sat quietly, listening. "My father refused, because my uncle, Raditz was his name, wanted my dad to help purge planets and sell them for high prices. Angry with this, my uncle took me away. Kidnapped me.

"However, my dad had agreed to a temporary truce with Piccolo-san, who was dad's nemisis at the time, and they both came to save me. Dad was...killed, I suppose, and Piccolo took me to train. At four years old.

"For one year, I had to survive in the wildness on my own, which made me...less cowardly. He trained me because there were Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, coming to get Dad. We used the Dragonballs to wish Dad back to life, but we had to hold off Vegeta and Nappa until Dad arrived.

"Certain circumstances I wish to avoid brought me, Krillin, and Bulma to travel to Namek. On my way there I had to train. While I was there, I had to fight. Dad disappeared and, in the three years it took him to come back, I had to train. He came back, he learned some evil people were coming in two years. So, I trained for two years.

"I fought again. Then trained for a year. Then fought again. Most of my life was fighting and training. I understand you don't want to have that life either. And I promise you won't. But I made a mistake. I didn't train hard enough. Terrible things happened. I was the only one who could stop him. But I couldn't."

Reno stared at the sea, thinking about Gohan's story. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Gohan only replied, "I don't want to talk about it."

Silence took over again. Thunder cracked and lightening flashed. Rain began to drizzle lightly. "Someone died, isn't it?"

Gohan remained silent.

"Isn't it?" Reno snapped. Gohan flinched, shutting his eyes closed. "That's why you want to train me. You want to train me so I don't make the same mistake, so someone else doesn't die. Right? You're thoughts are clearer than water!"

"I'm training you because I know you're importent! Otherwise Flute wouldn't have come to say anything!"

"How am I importent? I'm a Scientist, not a fighter like you!"

Gohan shook his head visiously. "I'm not a fighter either! I never asked to be one! I'm just doing this to make my father proud!"

Reno withdrew from the arguement with the words. He turned back to the horizon. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," Gohan muttered. "You had nothing to do with it." A moment passed before Gohan's eye fell apon Reno again. "I had experienced pain all my life. What about you?"

Reno was silent for a moment and Gohan assumed he didn't hear him. The assumption disappeared when Reno spoke. "Hate," he replied. Gohan turned to him. "Yes, I have been loved. But far more people have hated me."

Gohan blinked, his usual innocence coming to him and knocking him from a depressing state into a curious, compassionate one. "Hate? Why?"

"If Astro hasn't told you this, I grew up in the Robot Circus. I had to pretend to be one. If I didn't, I would've remained an orphan. The circus performers were my family. They loved me dearly, as I loved them. But if I ever had contact with another human, they hated me. Because I was dressed as a robot. They assumed I was a robot.

"If I ever left as a human, many people would wonder where my parents were. So I rarely left as a human." Reno smirked and pulled back his sleeve revealing a few scars. "However, I learned to take care of myself. I taught myself how to throw a punch so I could defend myself."

He pulled his sleeve back down. "I never understood why I almost always won when I first learned how to defend myself. I suppose the fact I am Saiyan would lead to why."

Gohan suddenly placed some peices together. "That you knew how to defend yourself...was what you used when you sparred against me. That was why you didn't make the first move when we were at a stand off. You only taught yourself how to defend." Reno nodded.

Gohan looked to the sky. Moments passed and the rain grew stronger. "We can stay here," he finally said.

"What?"

Gohan looked at Reno. "We can stay here to train. You don't have to leave your friends. I know what it's like to be away from family and friends. It's not a fine feeling."

Reno stared at Gohan, looking as though someone had just shown him his first nice gesture. Then, he smiled. "I was just about to say yes to going back with you," he chuckled. "But I would love to stay here. Thanks."

Gohan shurgged. "Least I could do," he said.

"The others won't mind?"

"I'm sure they'll figure something out. Now," Gohan got to his feet and offered a hand to Reno. "Let's go back inside before we catch a cold."

Reno took his hand and stood and the two walked back to the Ministry.

...

"Are you sure?" Goku asked, his face stern. "It seems a little far fetched."

"But think about it, Goku," Trunks said. "When the NMC's attacked, he had this moment. Where he was just not himself. Like Gohan back when."

Goku thought about and just shook his head. "I still don't believe it. A man like that having a son like him. They don't even look alike! It's just seems...weird."

"It's true, Kakkarot. And you know it. You can feel it. We all can. Gohan's too naive to notice."

Krillin sighed and rested his chin on the table. "This is crazy. This is too crazy. If we train him, he might become more dangerous than we originally thought."

"Krillin has a point," Goku agreed. "If we train Reno to be as strong as Gohan, and he has that moment you described, Trunks, than we would have a major problem on our hands."

Piccolo scoffed. "We've already offered to train him. We can't take that offer back, especially since he's agreed."

"How can you tell?"

"I can hear them talking outside about what Gohan will teach him first. Which will be Ki Sensing."

Goku sighed. "Maybe it won't be as bad as it seems." Saiyans could hope, too, right?


	7. Chapter 7: Piccolo's Teachings

**Reno's Origins**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Due to an accident, Reno is told he won't ever be able to walk again. It isn't long, though, before he is told by a boy named Gohan that there is a solution to the problem. Unfortunetly, there is bad news to come with it.

**Before You Read**

Bored. It's about midnight, and I'm bored.

On with the story.

**Chapter 7**

**Piccolo's Teachings**

"Can you feel it?" Gohan asked. Reno stood before him, eyes shut tight and body tense. He shook his head.

Goku placed a hand on Reno's shoulder. "You're trying too hard. Relax and just feel around using your sixth sense." Reno took the advice and physically relaxed. "Try to feel where I'm standing. See if you can lock onto the sense. It will feel like you just know."

Reno nodded. Deep inside, he could feel it. Of course, his back was to Goku and, therefore, he could not see him, but he felt like he just knew. "I-I think I got it," he finally said.

"Good," Goku praised. "Now, try to keep that feeling. I'll be walking around the room. Try to track me as I move."

Goku began to walk. Reno flinched as the Ki disappeared for a moment but soon reappeared in a different spot. He consentrated very hard and somehow managed to keep the Ki. He felt like a slow computer trying to keep track of where the pointer was.

"Do you still have my Ki?" the man asked, finally stopping. Reno nodded. "Try to see if you can find Gohan's Ki, then."

A moment passed. Gohan was staring at Reno with apprehension. "I think I have it," Reno began, sounding unsure. "But it doesn't feel right."

Piccolo blinked. "It doesn't feel right?" he questioned, quickly scanning Gohan's Ki for his own. "It might be because his Ki is different from Goku's."

Reno blushed. "I'm kind of working ahead here," he said quietly. Goku's eyes widened.

"Have you found everyone's Ki in this room already?" Reno didn't say anything. "Geez, you're a quick learner."

"Well, I was always told that growing-up," he said. "Maybe it's in my blood?"

Vegeta burst out laughing. Goku glanced at Vegeta with his usual innocently lost looks. "What's so funny, Vegeta?"

Vegeta finally calm down enough to speak. "It's not in his blood," he chuckled. "Not from his father, anyway."

"Shut it, Vegeta," Gohan growled. He looked back at Reno who had finally opened his eyes and was staring back. Gohan looked elsewhere in the room to avoid his curious gaze. "You probably find my Ki different because I'm Half-Saiyan. Like Trunks. You haven't felt his Ki yet. Maybe that's it."

Reno nodded. "Yeah, it makes sense."

"So the kid can Ki Sense now," Vegeta scoffed. "A beginner, no more, but at least the kid can do _something_."

Goku said, "So you know basic defense?"

"Self-taught," Reno corrected. "But I suppose."

Gohan's eyes lit up. "Are we going to teach him how to fight, now?" Reno smiled, hoping that was the next step as well. Much to their dismay, though, Goku shook his head.

"We still have to teach the rest of the basics," he said.

"Survival training?" Gohan pleaded. "At least?"

Goku shook his head.

"Flight?"

"No."

"What's more basic than flight?" Gohan demanded.

Goku smiled. "Reaction time," he said.

"I think flight is more basic," Gohan muttered.

Goku heard it and replied, "Reaction time will increase his speed without worry during Flight. He can dodge ducks that don't live up to their name."

Reno chuckled.

Gohan suddenly understood. "Makes sense," he said.

...

"I'll be teaching this lesson," Piccolo instructed in his normal, gruff voice. "So play close attention and take this seriously. If you get hurt, it's not my fault."

Reno tensed up a bit with worry. He attempted (and failed) to shake it off. "So, how are we going to do this?" he asked. He felt much more like training, now back in the feild where Gohan and him had sparred before.

Piccolo huffed. "To test you're current reaction time, I'm going to throw some punches and you have to dodge them. I will _not_ be holding back, understand?"

Reno gulped with a nod. If Gohan could break his ankle, Piccolo could probably break his nose. One more thing he wasn't planning on experiencing...again. The first time his nose got broken was during practice. It the was whole reason his voice sounded so plugged. Because it was.

"Are you ready?"

"Couldn't be anymore," Reno whimpered, ready to jump at the first sign of movement. Piccolo faked a dash. The result? Reno fell flat on his butt. Everyone on the sidelines stifled a giggle. Reno blushed madly, and got back onto his feet. "Not funny. Not funny at all."

"You kidding me?" Piccolo chuckled. "You just made my day."

Reno rolled his eyes and looked back just quick enough to duck under a punch with a yelp. He leaned foreward and rolled passed Piccolo. He jumped on his final tumble to avoid a Ki Blast. "What was that?" he gasped, staring at the charred ground.

Piccolo only responded with attacks. Reno managed to dodge the first couple by swaying side to side, but Piccolo eventually caught him in a hard right-cross to the cheek that sent Reno flying backwards. Piccolo learched foreward and grasped his ankle and threw the teen the same way Gohan had during their spar.

Reno recovered with a one-handed backflip, twisting in the air so he would face Piccolo when he landed. "Careful," he hissed. "You're going to break my ankel again."

Piccolo rammed foreward, ready to throw another punch when Goku shouted, "That's enough!" Piccolo immediatly stopped and glanced at Goku. Reno almost fainted with relief. "I think that's enough for one day, don't you think?"

Reno shook his head. "Uh, no. We've only been going for an hour."

Vegeta burst out laughing. He was just having a great day. "What a stupid kid. Did you really think Ki Sensing only took forty minutes?" he laughed. "We were there for a good three hours before you managed to even lock onto Kakarot's Ki!"

"_Three hours?_" Reno choked. "It took me _three hours_ to lock onto his Ki? It felt like three minutes!"

Gohan chuckled. "If three hours feels like three minutes in Ki Sensing, imagine how fast it feels when you find a Ki in less than a minute in real time."

Reno nodded. "So, then, what time is it?"

"It's about three'o'clock in the afternoon. Maybe you should go see your friends. Tomorrow, we'll increase you reaction time."

Reno waved goodbye to everyone and disappeared.

Gohan scoffed after a moment of silence. He threw his arms in the air and placed them on his hips. "He called my Ki weird! He called it out of place! He should definetly feel his own sometime. His is far more stranger than mine."

Gohan had subconsciously begun to follow Reno.

"Weird, isn't it?" Goku muttered. "He's a very quick learner. King Kai told me the quickest person to learn Ki Sensing took five hours to lock onto his first Ki, but Reno managed to find every single one of ours in three."

Piccolo placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Think about his father, Goku."

Goku nodded...then his stomach growled. Goku laughed. "I guess I was so caught up in training Reno, I forgot about lunch! Man, am I starving! I'll catch you guys later." He took to the skies and headed back into the city.

_Don't lie, Goku. Reno's origins to bother you, too._

...

Reno opened the door. It made a slight creaking noise as it opened. He peered around the door to see who he wanted to see.

Piccolo.

The green man was sitting in the center of his room in a meditative position, almost appearing to be asleep. He stared at Piccolo for a moment, wondering if the Namek was really asleep and if he should say something.

Both questions were answered when Piccolo said, "Are you gonna stand there staring at me all night, or are you going to come in?"

True that. It was night about eight, really. The sky had darkened to a dark blue canvas with white, sparkly paint splattered about it and a giant white-color moon hanging like a Christmas ordiment.

Reno entered the room and shut it quietly behind him. "What is it you want?" Piccolo asked.

There was a silence. "Gohan told me you were his first mentor," he began, slowly. "And that you taught him so much. He said you were a great person, and I kind of agree-"Piccolo smirked at the 'kind of' part."-so I was wondering if I could get to know you a bit more."

There wasn't a reply, so Reno went on. "I mean, you aren't usually outside of your room a lot, and I've met everyone else and talk to them. It's you I haven't talked to yet, and I was just wondering if...you know...we could...hang out?"

There was a small grunting sound, and Reno assumed it was laughter. "You sound just like Gohan when he was younger. He always wanted to see me, despite the fact his mother had clearly stated that he would be grounded if he ever snuk out of the house to see me."

Reno seperated himself from the door and sat across from Piccolo, who's eyes were still closed, shifting into the same position as him. "What are you doing?" he asked a minute later.

"Meditating," Piccolo answered.

"Oh," said Reno, standing. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I can just-"

"Sit," Piccolo interupted. "I can teach you."

Reno stared at Piccolo for a bit, indecisive. Finally, he sat down ("Piccolo is a man you do not want to disobey," Gohan had told him) back the way he was before. "Clear your mind." Reno closed his eyes and stared into the blackness behind his eyes. "Try to focus on just one thing."

Reno scanned through several pictures in his head. "Does it have to be anything in particular?"

"Anything that puts you at ease," was Piccolo's reply. "Now, focus on it. Try to find all five senses to live that moment. And let that moment play itself out."

Reno focused on the concrete strip he and Gohan chatted on the previous night. He almost found himself absorbed into the meditation...

_The wind was still that night. The stars were clear to see and the sky behind it was pure black. The sound of the waves lapping against the wall he stood on. He could feel the driplets of water land on his face. The smell of saltwater filled his nose. A vinella flavor danced on his tounge. _

_He couldn't believe it. The meditation was working! It was almost like he was in a different place at the same time. Maybe he was. Or maybe it was a different time? He wasn't sure, but he was definetly somewhere he liked to be._

_He looked around, wondering if anyone else was in his mind. He saw no one at first. But when he turned to watch the horizen, a white dot appeared in the line. It grew bigger and bigger. Until it became a man._

_The man was still far away, but he could recognize him. It was the man who crippled him. The man with the long black hair and huge body. But he was different. His expression, as if he had discovered something that made him the happiest he had ever been in his life, which had been nothing but pain and misery._

_He didn't think it would be wise to encounter the man again, in case the man could break his supposedly peaceful meditation. The man, though. He seemed so relieved, so tranquil, he almost wanted to see the man again and ask him questions._

_Unconsciously, he stepped foreward, off the concrete strip, and into the water below. He submerged under the surface. He opened his mouth to scream-_

-and he coughed. He had brought himself out of his meditation. His body reacted to the image in his mind, which he found quiet interesting.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Reno jolted. He had been expecting Piccolo, but it was someone else.

"Astro?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a weird...moment, I guess."

He glanced around, looking for Piccolo. Piccolo was nowhere in sight. "Where's Piccolo?"

"He had to leave," Astro replied. "He didn't say where he was going. He just left. Gohan said it was natural for him to leave like that. I guess he needed some time alone."

Reno nodded. "What about Abbie?"

"Reno, it's two'o'clock in the morning. She's asleep, along with everyone else."

Reno jolted again. Why did time always seem to go by faster than it did? "This is getting crazy," he muttered to himself. "I'm going to bed. I _really_ need some sleep."

Astro nodded. "Goodnight," he said as Reno left the room. Astro sighed and left, too, not noticing the other figure in the room...

...

"A man? Just like the one in the capsule?" Gohan repeated. "That's weird."

Ken snorted. "Maybe you fell asleep and you dreamed it."

"Why would I dream it now and not earlier?" Reno hissed. "And I couldn't fall asleep, I was meditating."

"Maybe you fell asleep Ki Sensing, too," Vegeta joked, even though he _knew_ that wasn't the case.

Reno rolled his eyes. Krillin leaned foreward. "So, are you going to train today?"

"Well, duh!" Reno said. "I don't know why I would back out! It was just a meditation or whatever. It couldn't be _that_ importent."

Piccolo growled, "You'd be surprised."

Reno pretended not to hear him. "What are we doing today?"

"Same thing as yesterday," Gohan replied. "Ki Sensing and Reaction Time. This time, _I'm_ going to teach."

Abbie looked up from her book and smiled. "Now _this_ I gotta see!"


End file.
